


Call for me - The word of the Wise

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Enchanted items, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: From all the people to catch Yuuri in the act of breaking in to his parents Inn, he could not have asked for anyone better than Mari. Even if she doesn't completely agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 72 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Not the Masquerade/Banquet story as that is long. And I had a grueling day and have an even earlier tomorrow, I was unable to find the time to write it to my satisfaction.   
> So a very small story. 
> 
> Drop by my [ tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) I'll start posting bits and pieces of the stories I'm planning. They'll be under the Yuri on Ice tab and called Trinkets.

The second time Yuuri drops something to the ground he isn't nearly fast enough to catch it. He just stands there waiting if any lights will go on inside the Inn he had called his home for seventeen years and that he has not seen since that faithful night now nearly a year ago. When nothing seems to be stirring he assumes that all inside are asleep as they should be at this hour. Yuuri straps his backpack to his back and quickly climbs the drain of the annex, particularly glad his muscles still remember the task. Once on top he moves towards the window sill of the room he once called his own. Hopefully his parents haven't cleared his room as he really needs some of the item's he had in there.

His movements freeze for a moment. What if his parents have cleared his room? There is no way he'll be able to find the item's if they are put in any of the storage rooms. He wouldn't even have the time, he's certain by now the Bell priest will have discovered him no longer to be in his room. So he really does not have the time to waste before they will think of sending somebody over here to investigate. Especially as he took Vicchan's ashes with him. 

He shakes the thoughts and quickly presses on the point of the window he rigged nearly six years ago, to have easy access when ever he wanted to go out with Yuuko and Takeshi, and not have to explain what they were doing. The window swings open with ease, making no sound at all. Yuuri is glad the spell still works even though he has not refreshed it in so long a time. This gives him good hope the other spells are still intact as well. He swings in one of his legs and when it hits what feels like his bed he just rolls right into it. 

"Always wondered how you did that. That window squeaks as a strangled duck whenever anybody else tried to open it." 

Yuuri jumps up and looks at the direction of the voice, he doesn't bother to call forth any defense spells as he recognized his sisters voice immediately. So when he sees the tip of her pipe light up he can do nothing else but grin at her and waves his hand to make the light on his desk come to light. Mari looks at him and then at the light. 

"Oneesan, it has been to long." She looks at her brother, so much more mature in his year away. 

"That is not Bell magic." She pauses for a moment, breathing in more of her pipe. "I assume it's that magic of yours that made the priest so adamant in keeping you so highly guarded. Isn't it?" Yuuri nods.

"I can perform Bell magic, it's easy for me. Sometimes it feels almost too easy." He hesitates, then looks at his sister. "They will come look for me. It is not that I am not considering to return to the Temple, but for now there is something I need to do and for that I need some item's I had saved..." another hesitation "...saved for what the seer would tell me."

He smiles at her wryly. "Have Takeshi and Yuuko told you what we had decided if my future would not be what I had hoped for?" 

Mari nods. "Yuuko told me after we had came back from the temple and told them that we had been barred from seeing you." She looks at Yuuri. "We really did. But they said they had to keep you pure and innocent to help you master your powers. They said that even seeing us could cause you to remember that night and any murky feeling you might have. That by becoming an apprentice in the Bell Temple you had cut all ties and that we were no longer your family." 

Yuuri jumps forward and hugs his sister tightly. "They gave me no choice. Made me sign the contract while I was still recovering those first few days. Never even got to read it till I stumbled across it a few weeks ago. I would have never willingly break leave with you all. I missed you all so dearly and home has been in my mind and heart every single day." 

Mari's pipe drops to the ground where it smolders down, while she herself also wraps her arms around Yuuri. Breathing in his sent. How she had missed him. Soon enough though Yuuri steps back a pace and although holding on to her arms keeps a distance. A determined look on his face.

"What is it that you need to do, brother. If they went for such trouble to bind you, they will surely come to collect you." Yuuri can see Mari is on his side. He knows his parents fear the Bell Priests enough to try and talk him into returning at once, but Mari had always been fierce. 

"I'm going to the Capital for the Coronation. I owe my life to those men, and I have no knowledge of how they look, save for a few foggy memories. There are going to be some banquets and a large Masquerade feast. I am planning to attend, perhaps I'll be able to state my thanks." He then smiles at her. "But for that I need the item's I had stowed away for Yuuko, Takeshi and myself. They were meant for fun, but it seems now I'll need to use them in earnest."

Mari nods. Yuuko had told her that Yuuri had been in charge to get all the item's they might need for their travels, but she had never explained exactly why they were so convinced Yuuri could get those item's. She looks at the lamp and the window and understands that those two knew exactly what other magic Yuuri had. So she asks him what he needs for her to do, and when he asks her for food and supplies like that she quickly and as silently as she can runs down to the Kitchen and pantries to get as much as she can. 

When she enters the room with her arms filled to the brim, thinking to herself that she brought far too much she is surprised to find a whole pile of clothing and blankets on Yuuri's bed. Even more clothes and such are tossed on the ground but those aren't as neatly folded as the things on the bed. Mari drops the food next to those item's and looks at Yuuri going through yet another drawer muttering he really needs to have that one thing.

"Yuuri, not that I am complaining. I'll gladly clean this place up when you are gone, but there is no way all of this will fit in that backpack of yours. I know I went overboard as I figured you would like to choose, but.." she motions to the clothes on the bed "You'll never leave in time if you still need to pick what to take from that pile and look for the item you are apparently missing." 

Yuuri looks at her in amazement. Then he smiles. "Not only will all of that fit, I'll have room to spare. So I'll be taking all of the food and such with me." He then looks back at his desk. A darkened look on his face. "Poorly the one item i really wanted to take with me seems to have gotten misplaced. I was certain I had left it in the top drawer but it is no where to be found."

Mari still processing what Yuuri had initially said just blinks a few times. Then decides not to question her brother and asks him what it is he is looking for. So he tells her it is a small leather satchel only two by five inches big. But it has clips to fasten on your belt so he really found it useful. Mari smiles at him and tells him that after he went to the temple she had gotten some things from his room and placed the in the ornate closet in the main living room. The satchel being one off them. She runs of to get it.

When she returns, she finds Yuuri with his backpack open and nearly all of the item's on his bed already cleared. She stands in the doorway and just looks at him putting in item after item. There is no sign of the backpack getting any fuller. If anything the thing looks even more empty. It isn't till she looks at the desk that she can see why. Vicchans remains are clearly kept in a lovely lacquered box. She caresses the box and feels the softness of the wood. A part of her is glad the Priests had let him have this at least. Next to the box is a pile of papers, there is strong magic to them but something is off.

"Ah you found it." Mari looks up, thinking for a sec Yuuri is referring to her finding the papers. But when he takes the satchel and hooks it to his belt, she is mildly disappointed. That is till Yuuri takes his money box from the bottom drawer and flips it upside down, then when he turns it back the box, that had been empty when Mari had found it a year ago after Yuuko and Takeshi's confession, is suddenly filled with all the money Yuuri had been collecting for their trip. And in seconds Yuuri has put the whole box, at least four time larger than the satchel, in the satchel. 

"Mari. I'm going to entrust Vicchan's remains to you. I need to you to formally accept them. You will understand why after you've read the contract. Now that I have all" he looks at her with saddened eyes "I will bid you farewell." 

If Mari had any doubts about her brothers intent to return to the Temple she now has her answer. She pulls him in for one last hug. One last moment to be a sister to her younger brother. Her final chance to give him some advice, long overdue. Then she sighs and cups his face.

"I don't care how important they believe your purity is. Just know this, you can never truly lose it, if it is freely given away to an accepting soul."

**Author's Note:**

> That satchel Yuuri is looking for, well it's actually important. It's because it actually comes up in both the Masquerade and the Coronation stories that I knew I needed to write it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.  
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
